Something Lost
by the-sleepdeprived
Summary: The camera beeped as it was turned on. "H-hello? Is this on? Listen, the Doctor told me to give you this message. Your life may depend on this, please remember- Time is wrong. Rose Tyler is dead before her time, and time is slowly collapsing as a result. Me and a few others are working to fix that at the moment, but, please remember-" The screen turns to static and the girl is gone
1. Beginning: BAD WOLF

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my new biggest fanfiction project! This will be a 2 book series titled 'Something Lost' and 'Something Missing'. I have been planning and rewriting this story for about 7 months now, and I think I finally am writing a version that I like.**

**Characters: Tenth Doctor, Sophia Archer(Original Character), Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor(mentioned) and the entity of Bad Wolf, as well as a few more original characters along the way.**

**Categories: Adventure, Friendship, Humor/Comedy, Fanfiction, AU (Alternate Universe) from the end of Season 1.**

**Rated: PG-13 for slight swearing, and just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Doctor Who. I do, however, own all characters created by me. (Sophia, Maya, Jason, etc)**

**On with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

She was burning.

Rose could feel the whole of time ripping through her, destroying her, changing her.

Her eyes opened, and they blazed golden. Her blonde hair whipped around her in a wind only she could feel, and her fair skin had an unearthly glow. She spoke to the man she loved, telling him of how she was saving him. He wept at her feet, begging her to stop, to let go of the power that was killing her.

Rose knew it was too late for that.

She spoke of how she would die here, because the Bad Wolf had already taken over her mind. There was no Rose left. Just the Wolf.

And so the Wolf continued on, destroying all those who threatened her best friend. She brought life, in all this destruction.

The Wolf could feel something, nagging at the edge of her vast consciousness. She ignored it. All she could see now was her savior, her best friend, her entire life, begging for her to let go.

But she could not. Not even for him.

The nagging feeling grew stronger. Something was wrong, so, so wrong...

She caught it.

Time was wrong. Every moment of the future was burning, collapsing because of what she hadn't done. Rose let a tear slip down her cheek. She was gone.

My eyes snapped open, taking in the pale orange light trickling in through the curtains. It stayed like this a while, me staring up at the ceiling and it staring back. I thought over my dream, definitely one of my weirder ones. Where the hell had my mind gotten 'Bad Wolf' from, anyway? Thinking this over, I rolled over on my side, coming face-to-face with my alarm clock. It was 8:45.

"Damn!" I swore, diving out of bed and nearly falling over as I pulled on a pair of jeans. I ran a brush through my hair while simultaneously trying to button up my green plaid shirt. As I ran out the door, I stuffed half a bagel in my mouth as an afterthought.

Ah. Don't you just love mornings?

I started up my rust bucket of a truck, and made my way out to the main road.

After a tedious, road-rage filled drive, I sprinted into the diner where I worked as a waitress and took my place outside the kitchens. It was only 9:20, maybe no one would notice...

My boss approached me five minutes later.

"Sophia, this is the third time this week!" He didn't have to say much more, I got the message. One more time, and I was fired. "You really are a good waitress, you know, but if you keep this up there really isn't anything I can do."

I nodded. "Yes, sir." At least he had been nicer about it than the owner of the boutique I had worked at last summer...

After a few hours of smiling and acting overly nice for tips, I went home at 4 PM. I didn't have much to do today other than Friday's homework, so I settled on the couch to get started, and flipped the TV on. The channel was a local news one, probably what my parents had been watching last night. I was going to flip the channel to something new, when I saw something of interest flash across the screen.

"-Police have been noteing more and more cases of graffiti in the area, all new messages seem to contain the phrase 'bad wolf'-"

I sat straight up, shoving the school papers to the side.

"Residents are asked now to worry, the police have several suspects an intend on disciplining whoever is caught. Now over to Yolanda for the weather!"

I dimly heard the door opening and closing, signaling that my dad was home from work. I had paused the TV on an image of the graffiti, just staring at it. It had to be a coincidence.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought 'Huh. Too much TV for me, I'm starting to believe in freak coincidences.'

~0~

This was no coincidence.

That was my only thought as I stood in front of the diner after school.

The large plate glass window in the front of the restaurant had been smashed in, and from what I could see of the inside over the shoulders of the police trying to control the crowd, the words 'Bad Wolf' had been spray painted all over the back wall in shiny metallic golden letters. It had been written over and over, in all places except one. Just behind the hostess stand where I checked in every morning, was the word 'archer'. That was even more of a problem than Bad Wolf, considering that it was my last name. This made me suspect no. 1.

~0~

When 'archer' had been discovered, the police closed down the whole block around the diner, and took me with them back to the station 'just in case.' I only got one call, to my mom, who just told me to keep cool and honest. Since I was eighteen, I couldn't have a parent sit in with me, but I still got to call.

When we finally arrived, I crossed off 'sit in the back of a police vehicle for at least a semi-innocent reason' off of my bucket list, and they led me to an interrogation room. An officer, who told me his name was Davies, set up a small camera in front of me to record what I had to say.

"State your full name for the record please?" he asked.

"Sophia Caroline Archer" I stared into the camera, all but ignoring the officer.

"Would you care to tell me what you did today? All of it, starting from the beginning."

I had to admit I was a little scared. A police interrogation? Even for me, trouble-maker extraordinaire, this was a bit much. "I woke up at around 6:00 AM, got ready, went to school at 7. Came home at about 2:30, went to go to work and saw the messages." Did they honestly think I had done this?

Officer Davies smiled in a way that didn't quite light up his eyes like a real smile would. "Have you seen this man?" He tossed me a photo and I studied it carefully.

The man was tall looking, mid forties, with short dark hair. He wore a leather jacket with a dark blue tee underneath. His startlingly blue eyes seemed to cut their way through the glossy finish of the photograph to stare at me.

"Never. Who is he?" I asked.

"The Doctor. That's all you need to know. How about this person? Do you know them?" He threw another photograph nonchalantly at my face. I caught it, and inhaled sharply at who it was.

Blonde hair, brown eyes. Hoodie. This was Bad Wolf.

"No, I've never seen her, either." I said. It wasn't a lie, not really. They'd laugh if I told them about the dream, so it was pointless. Dreams didn't matter in real life... Right?

~0~

Officer Davies frowned at this response, standing up and leaning on the table with one hand. "You see, Miss Archer, we know you're lying." He smacked another photo down in front of me.

It was of a restaurant, zoomed in to focus on a corner booth. I could just see the side of the man from the earlier photograph's face, and Bad Wolf sitting next to him. That didn't really surprise me, though. Who I saw with them surprised me even more. It was me.

I could feel my heartbeat grow faster as I stared in disbelief at the photo in front of me. Thun-thun. it went. Thun-thun-thun-thun.

I looked up in anger. "I've never even been to that restaurant in my life! Much less, met these people! These pictures have got to be made up, I tell you with Photoshop or someth-"

"I think that's quite enough, don't you?" a cool feminine voice floated from the doorway. "Davies, put those damn pictures away, even she knows you faked them. Sophia, if you'd like to come with me?"

I stood dumbly, ambling over to where the woman was standing.

"I'm Captain Sylvia Dailey of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, or UNIT. I'm the one they call in when all hell breaks loose."

"Has all hell broken loose?" I ask.

She just smiles and begins to walk off. I catch up quickly.

"Why did Officer Davies fake those pictures?"

"Because he's just as desperate as the rest of us. People find something they can't explain, and they try to do it themselves, that's just how people are."

We walk in silence for a few feet, before I speak up again. "Who is she? The girl?"

"Her name's Rose Tyler. She went missing from London in 2005. She reappeared exactly one year later, only to disappear again less than eight hours later. Of course, all hell broke loose in those eight hours, and I got called in, couldn't track her. By the time I got back in, she was gone again. She hasn't officially turned up again since."

"Officially?" The captain's words intrigue me.

"There have been plenty of rumors, especially ones that say she is the heart of all this 'bad wolf' business. Rumors even say that she IS the Wolf."

"So UNIT's investigating?" I was catching on quickly, I thought proudly. "But... Why's she so special? Don't get me wrong, it's great that you're trying to find her, but I've never heard of UNIT before, so you can't be run-of-the-mill police."

Captain Dailey grinned. "You catch on fast. I knew I liked you, kid. No, we're not police, and Rose Tyler is potentially the most important girl in the universe.

I couldn't help being skeptical. "Why exactly would you think that, then"?"

"That's classified." With a cheeky smile and a swish of black hair, she was gone.

~0~

I followed her (Seems like I was doing a lot of that...) around the corner. "So, if UNIT isn't police, what do they do?"

"We investigate anything abnormal. Space debris, unexplained events, aliens, anything that police can't handle, which includes, if we're being honest with ourselves, is mostly everything."

"Er... Did you just say aliens?" I asked tentatively.

She smiled. "Yes, I did. Want to meet one?"

~0~

Captain Dailey led me to a tiny room where she said that UNIT was based. Desks and chairs lined the walls, much like office cubicles. She headed straight for the back, a small open area with only one desk and a strange blue telephone box that said 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' across the top. She ignored my cries of 'an alien? in here?' and 'you're crazy!' and instead focused on looking around the room as if waiting for someone.

We were suddenly approached by a disheveled man, not wearing the standard UNIT soldier's uniform, but a brown pinstriped suit and a light brown trench coat. He looked at me with an expression of pure curiosity.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I asked.

"They said you had a lead on Bad Wolf. What've you got?"

"I think you've got the wrong person, man. I'm just here because someone decided to spray paint my name on the wall of the diner where I work." I said.

"Doctor, we didn't say she had a lead, we said she was our lead." Captain Dailey said.

The 'Doctor' frowned. "That's pretty rubbish, I was hoping for more than that, what's she got to do with anything?"

"I am standing right here, you know?" I said with annoyance.

"Sorry." 'The Doctor' didn't sound very sorry at all.

As Captain Sylvia and the 'Doctor' started talking quietly amongst themselves, a thought dawned on me.

"Hey, didn't Officer Davies say that that guy with the leather jacket was 'the Doctor'?"

Both of their heads snapped around to stare at me.

"Just a thought..." I said lamely.

The Doctor seemed interested, though. "What did this guy look like? The leather jacket guy?"

I described him, and the doctor made an annoyed noise. "Yup, that'd be me." he said.

"Er... sorry, what?" I asked.

"Me." He said.

"But that doesn't make any sense..."

Captain Dailey didn't seem very affected by this. "I told you you'd be meeting an alien today, Sophia." she said.

I snorted. "What, him?"

"Yes, me!" He seemed offended. "No need to act so surprised, you just walked into the base of an organization that hunts aliens!"

"But you look human..."

"No, you look Time Lord." he insisted.

"Time lord?" I queried. "That isn't much to go on, where's some proof?"

"I've got two hearts and a time machine." he said.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "If you were an alien, why would you just tell us you've got a time machine? That's not very smart."

He frowned. "I'm the smartest person in this room."

"See, there you go! Aliens aren't 'people.'"

"Depends on your definition of person." He rolled his eyes and turned around to Captain Dailey. "Are we ready to try it again?"

She nodded.

"Try what?" I asked.

"Quite right, too." said the Doctor, very deliberately and slowly. I would have laughed, had the room not started to shake.

~0~

I crawled out from under the desk I had jumped under for cover thirty seconds later, when I was sure the tremor had stopped. The room was a flurry of activity, checking instruments and jotting down notes. I could just see the tail of the Doctor's coat vanishing into the 'police box' in the corner. I ran and caught the door as it started to close, determined to catch him and ask him what had just happened. I pulled myself inside the box. "Was that an earthqua-" My words died on my lips as I looked around the space I had stepped into. Whatever this place was, it was definitely not a telephone box.

~0~

Impossible was the first word that came to my mind. The box had to have been only a yard across and a yard deep, about 8 feet tall.

This was not the box, It couldn't be! I ran out the door, running my hands all around the edges and sides of the box, they were definitely there, definitely solid, definitely not what I had just seen. I ran back inside, to see the Doctor grinning at me from the middle of the room.

It was huge, the room. Round and in the shape of a dome, the ceiling had to have been 20 feet above my head. Huge sculptures, reminding me of oversized metal trees decorated around the perimeter of the room. Metal grating rattled under my feet as I took a hesitant step forward. The walls were made of huge golden panels, with lines of hexagonal shapes going all the way up. In the center of the room, a blue circular column seemed to dance up and down, casting the room in an unearthly blue light. Around the column was every type of switch or button you could ever hope for, and wires dangled from the ceiling. The Doctor stood at the column, which seemed to be some type of console, or steering mechanism.

"See?" he said proudly. "Time machine."

"...It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside...?" I said dumbly, eyes wide and taking in the wonder before me. "Oh my god, you are an alien."

"Now, what we are going to do with this time machine, what you are probably wondering, but too much in a state of shock to ask, is find Rose Tyler. Who is Rose Tyler? You're also wondering this, I could tell from the minute you walked in. Up until recently, this used to be her home as well as mine. She travelled with me, and we saw anything and everything there is in the universe there is to see. It was brilliant, it really was."

"Why isn't she here anymore, then?" I whispered, my brain working at a million miles an hour to try to process what was going on.

The Doctor seemed delighted. "Excellent! Most people don't start talking for another five minutes! You're taking this very well, I think. But, um, I think it would be easier if we talked outside, might be easier to, uh, think."

He led me out the doors, where a smirking Captain Dailey stared at us both.

"Great, isn't it? Doctor, we've got good news. This time, we managed to get a year for you! It's 2006."

The Doctor frowned. "But that's interesting, we're in 2014 now, why we're still here and alive is beyond me... I'll be there in a minute, Captain, I've got a bit of explaining to do."

She nodded, and the Doctor sat me down at the lone desk at the back of the room, handing me a cup of tea he had gotten from one of the soldiers wandering about. I took it gratefully, and sipped a bit. Too much sugar, but it would do.

"You asked why Rose wasn't with me anymore." The Doctor said.

I nodded.

"You see, travelling with me is dangerous." he said carefully. I had the distinct feeling he was avoiding the need to say something. "Sometimes, things happen, and an something goes wrong."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

_**Bit of a plot twist there at the end!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a vote and comment, and if you want to see more, please follow me :)**_

_**Much luv!**_

_**-Becca**_

rong/em/p


	2. Beginning: Decision

_**Well, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it? So sorry about that :P Anyways, here's your chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it's got action :) Since it's short, new one to come soon.**_

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. I could see in his eyes how much he missed her and how scared he was that if he didn't get this right, what would happen. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"There's something about the way you talk about her, Doctor. I don't mean to pry but... She wasn't just a friend to you, was she?" I regretted it the instant I closed my mouth.

Something seemed to shift in the Doctor's expression. "Yeah, maybe. Now, you're probably wondering about the..." He flailed his arms desperately, trying in vain to pantomime what had happened to him. "...Thing. With all the weird... Stuff."

"How very articulate," I said dryly. "It all makes sense now."

The Doctor pulled a childish face and stuck his tongue out at me. "You see, time is usually in flux. Anything can happen, with no fixed outcome or consequence. But, every once in a while, there's a fixed point, where something has to happen, a decision needs to be made, stuff like that. Even I can't tell what's going to happen, and that's saying something." He smiled cheekily. "If one tiny detail shifts within that fixed point, the whole of reality could implode."

I grimaced. "Is that what's happening now?"

"Not yet. We've got about ten years until that happens."

"So, Rose has to do with the fixed point?" I guessed.

"Exactly. Our best guess is that Rose had some fixed points in her future, ones that got cancelled out when she died. Therefore, they're collapsing."

"Do you know anything about the fixed point?" I asked.

"A few things. It may even be two points, we're not sure."

I suddenly noticed the tenses he was using. _Our _best guess, _We're _not sure... "Who's 'we?" I asked.

"Well, this isn't exactly a one-man job, you know. I'm going to need help."

"Isn't that what UNIT's here for?" I knew that wasn't what he meant, but I sincerely hoped I was wrong.

"Yes, UNIT's great and all, but they aren't who I need. The thing is, the phrase 'Bad Wolf' isn't just a person, or thing. It's a message, saying that Rose is near, or there's something Rose needs. Your name can't have been there on the wall as a coincidence. She means you to help, I think."

I swallowed. "What if that's not what she was trying to say?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"You said it was dangerous." I never held well with danger, I couldn't even going in the deep end of the pool until I was ten.

"It is, and I'm sorry that I have to ask you to do this. Honestly, I'm so, so sorry. But I need you to come."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Depends on how you look at it. That box, that's my time machine. We could be back ten seconds after we leave. On the other end... I don't know." The Doctor seemed genuinely unsure.

I bit my lip, hesitating as I answered. "I... don't know. I have to think about it, I really can't decide just now."

He nodded understandingly. "I get that. Just... Don't take too long. Keep in mind that reality is sort of falling apart.

He walked off, ending up in very animated conversation with Captain Dailey, who seemed very opposed to something. I laughed a bit internally as she continued to yell at him, but my thoughts inevitably trailed back to the same thing.

Bad Wolf. What was it? She? I wasn't so sure anymore. As far as I knew, it was some sort of ...consciousness... that had possessed the Doctor's possibly-more-than-a-friend Rose, and... Then Rose had died. I didn't even want to pretend to understand it, it was so _damn complicated! _I sighed as the reality of this all sunk in. I was living in a sci-fi movie, and this was a dream. Naturally, I had never woken up this morning, and I was going to wake up and get fired for being late...again. I sighed, and, closing my eyes, focused on waking up.

Five minutes later, I was asleep, dead to the world.

"You alright?" A voice slipped through my half-conscious state, waking me up. I groaned, trying to roll over. I succeeded in falling out of the chair. The Doctor had woken me, damn. Not a dream. Unless this was a dream inside of a dream, and I didn't even want to think about that.

"Eh?" I muttered, still half-asleep. "I'm awake, what are you talking about? I was never asleep." I wasn't sure who I was really trying to convince here, myself or the Doctor. I sat up, and he laughed lightly.

"I don't blame you at all," he said, smiling. "Long day, and it's only three o'clock."

I was about to open my mouth for a witty reply when the room started shaking.

~0~

When I stood up, bits of ceiling plaster fell off of my shoulders. As I looked around, lights began to flicker back on dimly, and computers began to restart. As the monitors restarted, blue writing began to flash across the black screens, typing themselves out. badwolfbadwolfbadwolfbadwolfwadwolfbadwolf... It was neverending.

I knew what the Doctor was going to say before he even did.

"Now or never, I'm leaving." he said, walking towards the blue box. "Make up your mind."

I really didn't know what to say. He had told me he could bring me back ten seconds from now, with his time machine. But it was dangerous, he may never bring me back at all. I could die out there, in that great big crazy universe, never seeing my dad complain about the news or taste my mom's homemade chicken soup again.

But if I didn't go... My family would probably vanish one day, collapsing with the rest of the universe. Unless I vanished first, there would be nothing for any of us, not ever. I would live the rest of my life, seeing the stars from my windowsill. I would regret not going.

There was only one answer. I picked up my jacket and swung it on. "Of course I'm coming." I said.

I ran through the blue wooden doors, this time more prepared for the wonder inside. I still blinked, expecting it all to disappear, but when it didn't , I accepted it and moved on. "So, this is your spaceship?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded halfheartedly from the center of the room, immersed in one of the displays. he pulled a lever, then ran to press a button, creating a frenzied dance around the controls only he seemed to make sense of. I leaned back against the metallic gold sculpture and listened to the wheeze of the engines taking me out to the stars.

Review Replies:

GriffinGirl8655: Thanks! hope you keep reading!


	3. Interlude: When in dreams

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_The plastic men were going to kill me._

_I knew that much._

_They weren't students, I couldn't believe that anymore. The plastic wasn't a costume, or a disguise at all, it seemed. _

_I backed up, anything to get away from the creepy things and their hollow plastic eyes. As I backed up further and further, I felt my legs hit something solid, cool metal. The one nearest me raised it's hand..._

_... My hand was grabbed by one larger, without the coldness of the plastic mannequins. I turned just in time to see a man in a leather jacket drag me out of the way of the plastic man's crushing blow._

"_Run" he said._

~0~

The dream left me sitting straight up in bed, sweat pouring down my face. For a moment, I was confused as to where I was, then it hit me. I was in my new room on the Doctor's spaceship, the TARDIS. Well, that's what he called it, anyways. I sighed and turned on the blue lamp beside my bed, taking in my surroundings.

The white walls of the circular room were lined with every type of book I could imagine. Six slim columns reached up like branches from around the room to meet at the top of the glass domed ceiling. Outside, I could see the night sky, slightly different from the view at home. This was the view from outside the TARDIS, wherever we were.

I laid on my back and gazed up at the stars. They were meant to be comforting, a reminder of home. Instead, they just made everything so much more alien.

I stood, unable to sit still any longer. The Doctor had told me to get some sleep, but I was running on adrenaline. No way I could fall asleep now. I poked my head out the door, seeing that the hall outside was empty. I wanted a proper chance to explore this place, see how much bigger on the inside it really was.

Very big, as I was soon to discover, I couldn't find any dead ends whatsoever, the hallway just kept going. I peeked inside doors as I passed, adding on to the mental list I was compiling. Library. Swimming pool. Gym. About twenty spare bedrooms. Three kitchens. A media room. And so the list went on. I began to wonder if it was infinite, when I found myself back at the console room from which I had started. I could see the ends of the Doctor's legs poking out from underneath the machinery, his torso hidden under a heap of wires. I coughed slightly, to let him know I was there, without startling him.

He scooted out from his spot under all the machinery, wiping his hands on a small blue towel next to him. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

I sat down on the hard metal grating of the floor next to him. "How could you tell?"

He smirked a bit. "You just found yourself on a transdimentional space-time ship, several light years from home. You'd be crazy to sleep after all that."

"Well, I fell asleep for a while, but I just woke up again. How can you tell if it's night or day in this place, anyways? It's a bit weird."

"You don't. mostly. You just go to sleep and wake up whenever. You want breakfast?" He stood and helped me to my feet, leading me down the corridor again, straight to the kitchen. I sat at a stool in front of the long white counter while The Doctor scrambled some eggs.

I sighed, putting my head down. I was getting a serious migraine, probably either from the lack of sleep or just the total _wierdness _of the day. I was only slightly aware of the Doctor placing a plate of burnt scrambled eggs in front of me.

"You alright?" He asked.

I made a vague groaning noise. "Headache," I said. "Do you have aspirin or something?"

He frowned. "No, I'm allergic. There's some other stuff, though. I'll take a look."

As he left, I began to seriously think about all this. I just moved into a spaceship, with a guy I barely know, who claims he can save the universe and is an alien. This was SO not helping my headache. The thought just brought on more questions. Did I trust him? Was he going to give me some weird alien-drug? As he left, I stared blankly into the white space on the wall. Everything started to go fuzzy, and I started to get woozy. My head spun, and I fell face first into my eggs.

~0~

_I was dreaming. Wasn't I? I was on a cloud, it seemed, all pink and fluffy. I didn't look off the edge, fearful of what I might find there. There was a girl a ways ahead of me, with a face so familiar that I could swear I knew her. Her blonde hair curled to her shoulder blades, and her clothing was tan and a bit torn up. _

"_Do I know you?" I asked anxiously._

_She smiled and her caramel eyes blazed golden. I blinked and it was gone. "You do. But I've made you forget."_

_I had to admit, I was a bit startled. "What? How could you make me forget?"_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_No, it does! I know that I know you, but I can't put my finger on it! What's your name?"_

"_My name isn't what you need to know. You need to know about the Doctor. You're worried that he isn't trustworthy, that something bad will happen to you under his care."_

_I had no words, just gaped slightly._

"_You're right. Something bad will happen-has happened-or is it happening?"_

"_Why am I here? Did I get drugged or something?"_

"_You're here because I brought you."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because you need to know to trust the Doctor."_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because he has been-will be-is my best friend, and only hope."_

_Images start to flood my mind, of a hospital and of a castle, and an ordinary suburban neighborhood. My head burns, and I crumple to the ground, more images pouring into my mind. The Doctor smiling over his shoulder. Pulling someone from harm's way. Sacrificing his safety for others. Being... Amazing. There's no other adequate word for it, really. _

"_You'll forget now," The girl said quietly. "I almost don't want you to go. The things you will go through, Sophie, I'm so sorry."_

_I frowned. Only my mum was allowed to call me Sophie. "Don't call me that. I don't want to forget."_

_She smiled sadly. "The trust will stay, but I'll be forgotten. Bye, Sophie."_

_I didn't get a chance to correct her._

~0~

I awoke slowly, the way I would on a lazy Sunday morning, all eyes fluttering and wishing I could just go back to sleep, then it hit me. What had just happened? I had been fine, then my headache had flared up, and... I must've passed out. My blurred eyes finally registered The Doctor gently shaking my shoulder, trying to get me to wake up fully. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, thousands of questions whirred past at lightning speed, but I forgot them. I looked up at the Doctor as if seeing him for the first time. I _trusted him._ I didn't know how or why, and whenever I tried to think about it it slipped away like a summer breeze.

"Hello," I said, still a bit dazed. "I seem to be doing this a lot today, falling asleep."

A little smirk flashed across his features for a moment. "Yeah, it's a bit unhealthy, really." He held out a tiny bottle of blue liquid. "For the headache."

I took it eagerly, feeling relieved as the headache dulled in a few moments. I nodded gratefully. "What do we need to do today? You know, in our grand scheme to save the world."

The Doctor laughed. "How do you feel about going on an adventure first?

Quick update today. Sorry it's been so long, I was doing Nanowrimo but gave up.

Love

-Becca


End file.
